


Satisfactory Allowances

by anubis_phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_phoenix/pseuds/anubis_phoenix
Summary: Just before the battle with Itachi, Sasuke isn't feeling too well. Karin notices and tries to help.





	Satisfactory Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> For bitebxck on tumblr. Another upload here.

It’s something–something that he can sit here, lounging, reclining back against the tree as the rain falls. They’re close–to Itachi. This may be the last time he sees any of them–Karin, Juugo or Suigetsu..but he can’t stand to be around the other two. They understand him..but Karin is the one he would rather spend these few moments with. Her fingers move over the scars on her arms, a little distractedly as she stares over at Sasuke. She can tell something is amiss, that something is different–he’s holding himself differently. This time, he almost seems..vulnerable. She’s always seen him as aloof, as impenetrable–a force of nature..but here, he is not.

She usually calls him on it..but she doesn’t this time. It doesn’t seem appropriate considering that he will be facing a demon that is over half his age.

He seems exhausted. The light that shines off his eyes is flat, his whole body is slumped–it’s more an emotional exhaustion, she believes. It shocks her that he lets her see him like this. She has never seen him look this defeated.. He saved her–he isn’t supposed to look like this. He is supposed to be smiling..supposed to be arrogant and cocky, as the same as when she first met him. Her hands fist in her shorts before she slowly reaches, and then withdraws her hand.

His eyes flicker to hers in response. She wants to say something to him, and her eyes narrow for a second before widening a little..but once more, it still doesn’t seem appropriate. He half rolls his eyes and moves a little closer to her, settling himself against her side–there is the Sasuke she knows and she smirks a little as her hand moves and lays itself on his arm. Everything will be okay, she knows. And she hopes he knows, too.

After a few more moments, he takes a breath in and an almost inaudible sigh escapes from his half-parted lips. His hand moves to lay over hers–his eyes close. A sign of trust–and he seems to regain some of his composure, some of his aloofness, and he sits up a little more, one of his fingers moving under her long-sleeved shirt to stroke one of the bite-scars there.

She lets him, though her eyes follow the movement of his fingers, the rustle of her sleeves as his knuckles brush against the fabric. Yes, she thinks, everything will be okay.


End file.
